X2: X-Men United
(The Channel Awesome logo plays, followed by "X-Month" title) Deep voice (Doug): Previously on "X-Month"... (We are shown a montage of clips that are in some way or another taken out of context like in most of the "Previously On" examples) Jeor Mormont (from Game of Thrones): Jon Snow, Lord Commander Mormont has requested you... Walter White (from Breaking Bad): This costs me my family. Gustavo Fring: When you have children, you always have family. Tony Soprano (from The Sopranos): The boss of this family is on trial for his life. Charlie Pace (from LOST): We're stranded on an island. No one's coming for us. Walter Skinner (from X-Files): I have the tape you've been looking for. Cigarette Smoking Man: Really? Negan (from The Walking Dead): I'm Negan. I want you to work for me. Don Carnage (from TaleSpin): I am looking for a boy who has stolen something from me. Lt. Martel (from Seinfeld): (to a bawling Kramer in the interrogation room) You see something even remotely pretty and you have to choke the life out if it, don't you, Kramer, huh?! Riker (from Star Trek: The Next Generation): (lying with Picard on the bed in the jungle)' '''So...what's next? ''(We are shown the title opening for “X-Month”, before cutting to NC in his room) NC: 'Hello, I’m the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don’t have to. And welcome back to “X-Month”! ''(The title opening for “X-Month” is about to play again, until NC stops it) 'NC: '''Yeah, they get the idea. ''(Footage of ''X-Men ''(2000) is shown) '''NC (vo): '''Well, with '[[X-Men (NC)|the first ''X-Men movie]] being a surprise hit, Fox wasted no time getting a sequel in the works, and giving it a much bigger budget. (The title for ''X2 ''is shown) ''This resulted in ''X2: X-Men United. 'NC: '''The stupidest-named movie in the franchise! ''(Footage of ''X2 ''is now shown) 'NC (vo): '''Yeah, "Men" was too hard for the kids to say, so we'll just put it under the title and make it look like a really cool math problem. ''(The film's poster is shown with the caption "Solve for" added in the top of the title) ''Regardless, ''X-Men 2: X-Men United... 'NC: '''Because the "X" stands for X-Men. You're using the title twice! It's stupid! '''NC (vo): '...was a big hit with critics and audiences. It was a smash at the box office, and for years, people would say this was the best X-Men ''movie. '''NC: '''Because if... ''(The poster for ''X-Men ''appears on NC's left) ''"eh" equals "wow!", then... ''(The poster for ''X2 ''appears on NC's right) ''"okay" equals... ''(NC's head explodes) 'NC (vo): '''But once again, I have to ask, is it worthy of the praise? With how far comic book movies have come, did this add to moving them forward, or slow down progress at a time when we just couldn't see it? Well, let's prepare by once again fetishizing the color blue. ''(Images of Mystique, Beast and Nightcrawler are shown) ''Seriously, mutants have no other color? '''NC: '''Let's take a look at ''X2: X-Men United. ''(Beat) ''I mean, would you call it "T2: Terminator's Back"? The "T" already stands for "Terminator". It doesn't add up! Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Transcripts Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Marvel Category:Editorials Category:NC Mini-Reviews Category:20th Century Fox